Probably the greatest human asset is the ability to communicate through language. Therefore, it is not unexpected that much effort in both time and money goes into acquiring language skills and language transcription devices. Unfortunately, only the capacity for language is inherited and new acquisition of language is required after each new birth; and for many of us it is likened unto years of labor pains. There have been several famous, compassionate individuals of wisdom who have recognized the enormous price paid in acquisition of language skills, and who have cried out to educators and politicans for help; but the problem has so far defied solution.
George Bernard Shaw was so provoked about the plausible spellings for "fish" that he established an award in his Will for the best suggestion for a new alphabet. Although the Will was in legal trouble, his desire resulted in the Shaw-Malone Unifon Augmented Alphabet in 1962.
Another author, Upton Sinclair wrote a letter to President John F. Kennedy asking him to commission scholars, to give them the staff and necessary funds so that there could be proposed an optimum spelling reform. Mr. Sinclair told President Kennedy that there was little chance that the President could do anything else that would give such benefit to the human race.
Over many centuries reformers have proposed pronouncing phonetic alphabets, augmented alphabets, diacritical alphabets, digraphic alphabets and non-romanic alphabets. Unfortunately, many of the alternative alphabets have required the use of many symbols not available on ordinary typewriters. Such alphabets also incorporated elements of foreign alphabets making the printing of materials in these alternate forms difficult. It also hindered the transition from the enhanced alphabet to normal reading and writing. Further, alternative alphabets did little to systematize language concepts. Rather than relate the various sounds, symbols and spellings found in everyday speech and writing, a new symbol was developed for each aberration. These shortcomings made the use of alternate alphabets less appealing and, as a result, largely unpopular. All of these efforts have not solved the language learning problems, nor have they passified the neomorph, and the cry continued.
At this point the state of the language art is similar to the state of chemistry in the time of the alchemists. Until this effort, not one has even suggested the potential for a periodic code of language elements, let alone, construct one. The effort of the instant invention has extended over many years and has reached this present form after many discouraging attempts and failures. To keep from being too discouraged in the project, one day about four years ago, I wrote a poem to emphasize that the great need in language and language education was a periodic code of language elements.